


lets go lesbians !

by cnadnice



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Loki is also kind of a slut, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Steve is kind of a slut, Steve the nazi puncher, Underage Drinking, groupchat fic, sophomore - senior year highschoolers, text fic, the grandmaster is the school counsellor, they’re in highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnadnice/pseuds/cnadnice
Summary: 12:33 | stanky: ,,, so lets do a show of handswho here has made out with steve✋🏼12:33 | shut the buck up: ✋🏻12:34 | sc(th)ott: ✋🏼12:34 | nattus rattus: ✋🏻12:35 | son of will: ✋🏿12:35 | i wanda go home: ✋🏻12:36 | bartone it down: ✋🏼12:36 | nattus rattus: clint WHAT12:37 | stanky: woah i didn’t expect that. good for u clint12:37 | old town rhode: whores, the lot of you.





	lets go lesbians !

**Author's Note:**

> Steve is dummy thicc?  
> stanky- Tony  
> roger that- Steve  
> aye aye- Thor  
> logie- Loki  
> strange flex but okay- Stephen  
> only salt- Pepper  
> shut the buck up- Bucky  
> son of will- Sam  
> nattus rattus- Natasha  
> i wanda go home- Wanda  
> old town rhode- Rhodey  
> bartone it down- Clint  
> thats gonna leave a- Bruce  
> sc(th)ott- Scott  
> parker in reverse- Peter
> 
> LETS GO LESBIANS  
> m-gay- MJ  
> dumbass lesbian- Wanda  
> disaster lesbian- Valkyrie  
> established lesbian- Carol
> 
> Odinsons™️ and Associates  
> hela fast- Hela  
> snake charmer- Loki  
> adopted- Thor  
> science twink- Bruce
> 
> pokemon go to the polls  
> mitchell- MJ  
> neddo frog- Ned  
> pen15 parker- Peter  
> eugenius- Flash

steve is dummy thicc?

12:15 | thats gonna leave a-: i’m suspended

12:15 | stanky: lol nice

12:16 | nattus rattus: what where when why

12:16 | thats gonna leave a-: i told mr coulson to fuck off

12:17 | nattus rattus: again?

12:17 | stanky: lol NICE

12:18 | parker in reverse: hageivejwcke

12:18 | stanky: ??

12:19 | parker in reverse: i’m an admin assistant rn  
and thor  
just busts into the staff room  
and screams  
‘COMMIE SCUM’ at coulson  
i can’t hecking breathe svivks is

12:20 | stanky: wait up i’m bringing ur inhaler

12:20 | nattus rattus: thor WHAT

12:21 | thats gonna leave a-: what the fuck thor

12:21 | aye aye: I too, am suspended.

12:22 | nattus rattus: is this romantic or dumb

12:22 | stanky: romantic

12:23 | strange flex but okay: Dumb.

Odinsons™️ and Associates

12:25 | snake charmer: they’re suspended again hela

12:25 | science twink: loki :((

12:26 | adopted: Brother, you said you would not snitch!

12:30 | hela fast: you’re both grounded. 

steve is dummy thicc?

12:32 | stanky: pepper is slutshaming me

12:32 | strange flex but okay: As she should. 

12:32 | only salt: <3

12:33 | stanky: ,,, so lets do a show of hands  
who here has made out with steve  
✋🏼

12:33 | shut the buck up: ✋🏻

12:34 | sc(th)ott: ✋🏼

12:34 | nattus rattus: ✋🏻

12:35 | son of will: ✋🏿

12:35 | i wanda go home: ✋🏻

12:36 | bartone it down: ✋🏼

12:36 | nattus rattus: clint WHAT

12:37 | stanky: woah i didn’t expect that. good for u clint

12:37 | old town rhode: whores, the lot of you.

Steve Rogers added Peggy Carter

12:38 | Peggy Carter: ✋🏻

Peggy Carter has left the chat

12:39 | stanky: power move

12:40 | nattus rattus: next time make her STAY.  
shit that reminds me steve can you ask  
her if she wants to get her nails done with loki and i this weekend?

12:42 | sc(th)ott: wtf why am i never invited

12:42 | logie: bc u r BANNED you heathen  
btw can u ask if hope wants to come?

12:43 | roger that: Peggy says she can’t wait, Nat. :)

12:43 | sc(th)ott: >:/  
yeah she says she’s down

LETS GO LESBIANS

18:22 | established lesbian: we’re watching scott pilgrim and smoking weed tonight ladies.

18:22 | disaster lesbian: seconded

18:22 | m-gay: fuck yeah

18:23 | dumbass lesbian:  
plans? cancelled  
watching? scott pilgrim  
smoking? weed  
cuddling? goose  
hotel? trivago

pokemon go to the polls

18:53 | mitchell: hnnnnnnng

18:53 | pen15 parker: ramona flowers?

18:54 | mitchell: ramona flowers.

Odinsons™️ and Associates

13:38 | adopted: Loki, I have noticed you leaving class with the guidance counsellor. Is anything the matter? 

13:38 | science twink: 👀👀

13:38 | adopted: What?

Loki Odinson —> Natasha Romonova

13:39 | logie: how does bruce know about en and i?

13:40 | nat: hi my name is nat i tell bruce everything immediately after it happens

13:40 | logie: okay whatever

13:41 | nat: ur not mad at me

13:41 | logie: fine i’m not

Loki Odinson —> Bruce Banner

13:42 | Loki Odinson: please don’t tell him

13:42 | Bruce Banner: ofc not ! 

13:43 | Loki Odinson: okay thanks

steve is dummy thicc?

14:03 | parker in reverse: why r there so many nazis at our hecking school

14:03 | son of will: shit was that you getting shoved into a locker by octavius?? i don’t have my glasses 

14:04 | shut the buck up: unsend before steve the recognised nazi puncher reads this

14:04 | stanky: no, let it happen

14:04 | old town rhode: no, let it happen

14:04 | stanker: haha same time

14:04 | old town rhode: haha same time

14:05 | stanker: nice

14:05 | old town rhode: nice

14:06 | only salt: both of you shut up  
peter honey r u okay??

14:06 | parker in reverse: all good pepper thank u :)

14:07 | roger that: where the fuck is octavius

14:07 | stanky: woah language

14:08 | bartone it down: he’s in nat’s german language class rn

14:08 | roger that: he’s a dead man

pokemon go to the polls

14:09 | neddo frog: steve rogers is beating the shit out of otto octavius in the class next to mine tf did he do to peter

14:09 | mitchell: he shoved peter into a locker

14:10 | eugenius: he did WHAT

14:10 | pen15 parker: mj i didn’t even tell you about that how did u

14:11 | mitchell: i’m omnipotent

14:11 | neddo frog: to be fair flash you did shove peter into lockers quite a bit in middle school

14:12 | pen15 parker: yeah but he was like 3 feet tall. a baby

14:12 | mitchell: i hereby diagnose flash with baby

14:13 | eugenius: this is absolutely not funny. remove this immediately or my lawyers will be in contact

14:13 | mitchell: lets do it baby i know the law

steve is dummy thicc? 

17:31 | stank: so howard and maria will be out this weekend

17:32 | shut the buck up: ohhh shitttt

17:32 | stanky: presumably to launder money in panama

17:33 | nattus rattus: ohhh shitttt

17:33 | stanky: so i’m thinking,,

17:34 | son of will: oh fuck YEAH

17:34 | only salt: is what i think happening happening

17:35 | parker in reverse: oh my god i need this so bad

17:35 | bartone it down: i’m so excited i’m shaking

17:36 | stanky: p... p-p 

17:36 | old town rhode: just FUCKING SAY IT

17:37 | stanky: ITS A PARTY MOTHERFUCKERS

several people are typing

Odinsons™️ and Associates

19:09 | hela fast: so what does tony want for his party

19:10 | science twink: he wants NOTHING he specifically said he wanted you to bring only yourself and your dignity hela

19:10 | snake charmer: i’m thinking acid 

19:11 | science twink: sTOP THINKING IT

pokemon go to the polls

9:17 | mitchell: so for the exam on one of neds extended answers the marker just circled it, wrote “NO” and gave him zero marks

9:18 | pen15 parker: HAHAHAHA 

9:18 | eugenius: i need more information. 

9:19 | neddo frog: i strongly insinuated that hyde was jekylls drag persona

9:19 | pen15 parker: ned that is so not what we planned in study group

9:20 | eugenius: please send me a copy

LETS GO LESBIANS

13:42 | dumbass lesbian: whose going to starks party?

13:43 | disaster lesbian: this bitch

13:43 | established lesbian: me

13:44 | m-gay: me ofc

13:44 | dumbass lesbian: okay well his parents have a massive liquor cabinet so we don’t have to bring alghiehol  
but,,,,,  
would b pretty cool if we brought a fuck tonne of pot

13:46 | established lesbian: duhh

13:46 | m-gay: carol has an ounce and i have like 3 grams  
and i have a hunch that valkyrie has a lot of e

13:47 | disaster lesbian: you know it baby

13:47 | dumbass lesbian: well shit i guess we’re set

pokemon go to the polls

21:03 | pen15 parker: i got snagks lets gooo

21:04| mitchell: i’m hitching a ride with the lesbians. u and flash can make out in the back in peace ✌🏾

21:04 | eugenius: r00d

21:05 | neddo frog: holy fuck thats a lot of snagks

steve is dummy thicc?

22:00 | stanky: ITS PARTY TIME PEOPLE 

22:01 | nattus rattus: why is the guy who sells me xanax here

22:01 | stanky: ITS A PARTY

22:03 | shut the buck up: nat do u mean the native american dude

22:04 | nattus rattus: yeah his name is vision

22:05 | shut the buck up: lol he just gave me a very dubious looking pill what are the chances i’ll die

22:06 | nattus rattus: slim to none

22:07 | shut the buck up: bottoms up

00:26 | roger that: holy shit that is the most weed i have ever seen in my life

00:27 | son of will: why the fcuk are u guys still sober

00:27 | shut the buck up: i’m definutky nkt

00:28 | roger that: i don’t smoke

00:29 | stanky: SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS

00:30 | roger that: works for me

01:11 | bartone it down: someone brought a fucking keg nat get over here

01:12 | nattus rattus: holy shit this is my moment

01:59 | son of will: wOAH  
i juststg wlaked in on bruce and thir  
wjo gets that much dick ag fjfgeen??

02:00 | bartone it down: tony

02:01 | strange flex but okay: tony

02:02 | only salt: tony

02:03 | nattus rattus: tony

02:04 | shut the buck up: tyonyt

02:05 | parker in reverse: definitiniyely tonsy

02:06 | roger that: tony 

02:38 | thats gonna leave a-: lol trust me tony did

03:21 | i wanda go home: what the fcuk loki and the guidancr counsellor atr doing a linr in the bayjtoom

03:22 | aye aye: they did WHAT  
no really what does that mean

03:23 | thats gonna leave a-: don’t worry abt it babe  
come do the kegstand

04:08 | stanky: cLINT GRT OHT OF MY VENTS

04:09 | bartone it down: nO

04:10 | only salt: GET DOWN OR GOD HELP YOU I WILL REMOVE EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY

04:11 | bartone it down: OKAY BUT ONLY BECAUSE YOU’RE SCARY

04:49 | roger that: anm i halucjnating right nke kr is stephen dkjng magic 

04:51 | stanky: SHIT UP IYS COOL

Scott Lang —> Stephen Strange

05:01 | Scott Lang: how did you do that?

05:02 | Stephen Strange: what?

05:03 | Scott Lang: the card trick??

LETS GO LESBIANS

06:12 | dumbass lesbian: vision is my best friend y’all can go home

Odinsons™️ and Associates

07:35 | hela fast: you’re all grounded

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading  
> pls comment


End file.
